The wizarding world en drabbles
by Lyla0i
Summary: Drabbles sur les fandoms Harry Potter et les animaux fantastiques écrits dans le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur lors d'une "soirée drabbles" mais vous ne trouverez ici que mes textes. Mais c'est quoi ? Chacun propose un mot et nous avons tous 7 min pour écrire un texte avec ce mot sur le fandom.
1. Informations générales

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai décidé de republié mes drabbles en les rangeant par fandom. Ainsi ils seront plus visibles et ce sera plus simple pour les lecteurs de s'y retrouver.

Je commence donc ici avec _Harry Potter_ (ainsi que _Les animaux fantastiques_) mais je ne les supprime pas de "**Drabbles en tous genres**" donc il se peut qu'il y ait doublon !

Mais c'est quoi ?

En fait, lors d'une soirée drabble, chacun propose un mot et nous avons tous 7 minutes pour écrire un texte avec ce mot sur le fandom que l'on souhaite.

Pour rappel

Les drabbles qui suivent ont été écrit dans le groupe **Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur** lors d'une "soirée drabbles" mais vous ne trouverez ici que mes textes.

Tous les drabbles à venir : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de leur auteur.

S'il y a des homophobes ou des âmes sensibles par ici vous pouvez faire demi-tour.

Sinon, je vous remercie de venir lire cet exercice auquel je me suis prêtée avec plaisir. Sous chaque mot imposé, vous trouverez le fandom et le nombre de mots.

Je vais mettre ici un drabble par chapitre sauf si les drabbles se suivent pour former une histoire à part entière.

Bonne lecture


	2. Etoile

**Étoile**

**254 mots**

**Accoudé à la balustrade du balcon de sa demeure, Harry regardait les étoiles. Il avait prit cette habitude depuis la mort de Sirius. Il cherchait la constellation du chien dans le ciel et lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il lui confiait ses secrets, ses peines, ses peurs, ses doutes, mais aussi ses joies. Ce qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.**

**Ce soir-là, il cherchait le courage d'assumer ses décisions. Son homme rentrait le lendemain et Harry avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose de vraiment important. Alors il en avait perdu le sommeil et cherchait du soutien dans les astres.**

**Deux bras l'encerclèrent, le faisant sursauter.**

**« Je pensais que tu dormirais. » Lui dit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles.**

**« Je pensais que tu ne rentrerais que demain » Répondit-il à son amour d'une voix chaude.**

**« Tu me manquais trop ». Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, laissant leurs lèvres, leurs langues se redécouvrir après un mois de séparation, mais aussi leurs mains partir à la reconquête du corps de l'autre.**

**« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »**

**Harry souffla, il aurait préféré attendre le lendemain mais il savait que son amour ne le lâcherait pas sans savoir. Alors, d'un sort, il fit venir à lui une petit boîte. Il posa un genoux au sol et sous la lumière du ciel étoilé, ouvrit l'écrin.**

**« Mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? »**

**L'homme en face de lui sourit, laissa couler quelques larmes de bonheur et se mit lui aussi à genoux.**

**« Oui. »**


	3. Monstre de foire

**NIGHTCORE - Monstre de foire**

Les animaux fantastiques _ 223 mots

Nagini ne comprenait pas ce que cet homme, Skender, lui voulait. Elle avait été capturée une semaine auparavant. Enfin… capturée… elle se doutait que ses parents avaient dû lui indiquer sa cachette contre une jolie somme.

La jeune femme était une malédictus. Elle se transformait en serpent géant. Elle pouvait contrôler certaines de ses transformations mais pas toutes. Quand, enfant, elle avait commencé à se transformer, elle avait tout de suite comprit qu'elle devait le cacher à tout le monde. Mais ses parents avaient fini par le découvrir. Depuis, ils la craignaient et la regardaient avec les yeux emplis de dégoût. Alors oui, elle croyait sans problème qu'ils aient pu la vendre.

Skender avait enfermé la jeune femme dans une cage qu'il avait installé sous un chapiteau. « Monstres de foire » était écrit à l'entrée de l'immense tente. Etait-ce ce qu'elle était ? Un monstre ?

Horrifiée, elle écoutait le discours de Zkender, la présentant avant son entrée sur scène. Elle découvrait de quoi elle souffrait, qu'un jour, elle ne pourrait plus se retransformer en humaine, qu'elle finirait sa vie sous la forme de serpent.

Choquée par ces révélations et la mort dans l'âme, elle ne pensa même pas à protester lorsqu'elle fut poussée sur scène pour se transformer.

Le visage horrifié du public lui confirma ce qu'elle était : un monstre.


	4. Vie

**Vie**

24O mots

L'infirmière lui mit son fils dans les bras. Son minuscule petit bébé venait de naître. Lucius regardait ce petit être avec fierté, bonheur et amour. Il n'aurait jamais cru que contribuer à donner la vie lui inspirerait toutes ces émotions. Il ne pensait que faire son devoir de Malefoy, perpétuer son nom en concevant un héritier. Mais ce petit blond qui dormait tout contre lui, tellement fragile, était tellement plus qu'un héritier. Il était et serait à jamais sa plus belle réussite, sa plus grande source de fierté et, en même temps, sa plus grande faiblesse. Il savait déjà qu'il serait prêt à tout pour donner le meilleur à ce petit bout d'homme. Il n'était pas juste le concepteur de cet enfant, il était son père !

Lucius, tout à sa joie et à ses émotions, laissa couler quelques larmes de bonheur. Il aurait bien le temps plus tard pour remettre le masque. Pour laisser les autres penser qu'il était insensible. Là, il n'y avait que son fils et lui, il pouvait se permettre de montrer ses émotions.

« **Ton père t'aime Drago. **»

Comme s'il comprenait déjà les mots de son père, Drago ouvrit de grands yeux bleu-gris et les fixa sur Lucius, le faisant fondre de bonheur. Un sourire illumina le visage de Lucius qui ne pouvait déjà plus regarder ailleurs que son fils. Et même quand Drago se fut rendormi, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.


	5. Apparence

**APPARENCE**

******207 mots**

**Sauver les apparences, n'y avait-il rien de plus important pour lui ?**

**Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier ne voulait pas que sa relation avec l'ancien espion Blaise Zabini ne soit connue. La famille du noir avait été du côté du mage noir depuis les premières heures et les actes héroïques de Blaise n'avaient pas permis au jeune homme de faire oublier son nom de famille.**

**Il souffrait d'être rejeté par la société mais aussi de devoir vivre son amour caché. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas assumer au grand jour leur couple. **

**Avait-il honte de lui ? Pourquoi préférait-il laisser les journaux et tout le monde penser qu'il était toujours amoureux de la benjamine de la famille Weasley ?**

**Même ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione ne savaient rien de leur couple.**

**Alors ce soir, alors que les anciens Gryffondor pavanaient ensemble à la cérémonie anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort, Blaise déprimait chez lui. Lui comme les autres Serpentard, anciennement espions pour l'ordre avaient été invités mais ils savaient qu'ils se feraient huer s'ils y allaient. Alors le noir regardait de loin son amour sauver les apparences et retirer tous les doutes que les journalistes auraient pu avoir sur leur histoire.**


	6. Peste

**Peste**

151 mots

Il courait à perdre haleine, fuyant cet homme comme la peste. Il l'avait tellement aimé. Il l'avait cru quand il lui avait dit qu'il s'était rangé, que les infidélités et les mensonges étaient finis. Il avait vraiment cru que ses sentiments lui étaient retournés, qu'ils étaient deux à vouloir construire leur histoire sur des bases solides comme la confiance… il s'était tellement trompé.

A peine une heure auparavant, il avait tout découvert : les infidélités multiples depuis plus de deux ans. Il avait eu les preuves sous les yeux. A chaque fois que son mec sortait pour un gala il s'envoyait en l'air avec un ou une autre. Ce n'était pas pour protéger leur couple que lui ne devait jamais l'accompagner, mais bien pour qu'il ait les mains libres.

Drago avait fait son sac et courait. Il courait vers la première gare. Il voulait être loin quand Potter remarquerait son absence.


	7. Ronger

**Ronger**

189 mots

Drago regardait l'homme allongé dans son lit avec délectation. Nu, parfait, mais endormi. Et lui, il avait une érection des plus douloureuse. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait tant attendu pour l'avoir, pour qu'il accepte ses sentiments, pour qu'il lui accorde un premier rendez-vous, pour qu'ils soient ensemble, en couple… que le moindre petit baiser, que juste de le voir dans son lit, le mettaient à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Oui mais voilà, il n'avait pas fini de ronger son frein, son homme était vierge et voulait prendre son temps pour découvrir les plaisirs de la chair… Drago attendrait, son amant en valait le coup, mais il allait devenir fou s'il ne se soulageait pas d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il aurait aimé se caresser en le regardant mais il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction s'il venait à se réveiller. Alors il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, imaginant que c'était d'autres mains que les siennes qui le touchaient.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le lit, son homme vint se blottir contre lui, posant dans son sommeil sa main sur son sexe… la nuit allait être longue...


	8. Drapeau

**Drapeau**

232 mots

« **Mais que veux-tu que je fasse de ton drapeau à la fin ?! **» S'énerva Ron qui ne comprenait pas du tout où Harry voulait en venir.

Le brun et Hermione étaient pliés en deux devant l'incompréhension du rouquin. Tous deux s'étaient mis en tête d'apprendre un jeu moldu aux Weasley, à la demande d'Arthur, mais Ron n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le principe. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas encore commencé la partie la plus compliquée des règles. En fait, ils avaient juste expliqué que le capitaine de chaque équipe devait aller cacher le drapeau adverse dans son propre camp et que l'équipe adverse devrait le trouver ensuite pour le ramener chez lui. Sauf que Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait cacher le drapeau alors que Harry et Hermione avaient dit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu où il fallait attraper l'adversaire et non chercher quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre le drapeau et attraper ses frères.

« **Laisse, je vais être capitaine de l'équipe et cacher leur drapeau, ce sera plus simple ! **» Déclara Ginny qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et voulait avancer.

« **Ok, alors maintenant vous allez avoir chacun un rôle. Dans chaque équipe, il y aura un capitaine et un sorcier ! »**

« **Mais on est tous sorciers ! **» S'écria Ron

Harry éclata de rire … ça n'était définitivement pas gagné !


	9. Tombe

**Tombe**

******201 mots**

**_Inspiré de la chanson « Obligé » de Volo_**

**Je regarde ton nom Drago sur cette putain de pierre tombale.**

**Je ne supporte plus cette douleur dans mon cœur.**

**Je me lève et cours.**

**Je suis paumé dans ce cimetière, Je cours au milieu des tombes, ne voulant pas lire les noms trop nombreux de mes amis.**

**Obligé, J'me souviens…**

On s'est connu à Poudlard, à nos onze ans nos destins étaient déjà liés.

Trop sont tombés avant notre majorité.

Mon amour, on aurait pu avoir la vie devant nous, mais il a fallu qu'il attaque l'école.

Je suis paumé dans ce cimetière, Je cours au milieu des tombes et j'me souviens

Ta bouille d'ange, ton grand sourire, tes yeux océans, ta bouche sur la mienne, ta peau contre ma peau...

C'était bien… Je tombe à genoux dans le cimetière, mon amour je n'en peux plus de ton absence

Obligé, j'me souviens de tous ces moments de joie, ces quelques disputes, notre cabane en bois, nos rendez-vous, notre amour.

C'était toi  
Le gardien de ma vie, de mon bonheur…

Obligé  
J'me souviens, quand t'es tombé dans ce champ de bataille

Quand tes yeux se sont fermés à jamais et que je t'ai perdu.

Mon amour c'est tellement dur sans toi…


	10. Chanson française

**Volo - Chanson Française**

182 mots

Dans la maison aux coquillages, Bill et Fleur s'activaient sur une musique calme pour permettre à leurs pensionnaires de se remettre de leur emprisonnement chez les Malefoy. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été physiquement blessés, mais si tous ne portaient pas des marques de ce qu'ils avaient subi, tous étaient traumatisés. Aucun ne réagissait de la même manière. Luna commentait tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle d'une voix pensive, Hermione lisait, Ron se taisait, Harry enquêtait, Mr Ollivander ressassait ses souvenirs et le gobelin faisait des projets.

Bill et Fleur faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que tout le monde se sente au mieux. Ils furent surpris quand tout d'un coup Hermione releva la tête de son livre pour demander.

« **C'est quoi la musique ? **»

« **C'est de la chanson française. **» Répondit Fleur, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt soudain de la jeune fille pour le fond musical.

« **Ça explique tout. **» Dit simplement Luna. Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione qui approuva avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Le couple se regarda, étonné, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre.


	11. Baguette

**Baguette**

213 mots

Drago regardait Harry avec désespoir. Comme à son habitude, le brun avait mis sa baguette dans l'une des poches de sa robe en rentrant chez eux, balancé la robe au milieux d'autres habits sales et maintenant il ne retrouvait plus sa baguette. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Les elfes récupéraient les vêtements sales durant la nuit. Posaient la baguette sur le meuble près de l'entrée avant de laver les vêtements. Et tous les matins, Harry passait de longues minutes à faire toutes les poches de la veste, propre, qui l'attendait. Drago regardait la même scène tous les jours et finissait toujours par lui dire où était sa baguette. Mais ce jour-là, Drago était pressé, il devait préparer sa valise pour passer quelques jours chez Blaise et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les affaires de Harry.

Il vaqua donc à ses occupations et revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour trouver un Harry énervé de ne pas trouver sa fameuse baguette.

Drago l'embrassa rapidement et alla prendre de la poudre de cheminette.

Avant de partir il lui dit, comme tous les jours.

**« sur le meuble, près de l'entrée mon cœur. **» Et il partit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres finalement


	12. Piano

**Piano**

138 mots

Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches du piano avec délicatesse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué. Depuis la naissance de Drago à bien y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas réussi à être suffisamment serein depuis toutes ces années pour jouer, mais la guerre était finie. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait été détruit pas Potter et eux, les Malefoy, s'étaient retirés à temps. S'il devait être honnête, Lucius reconnaîtrait que c'était grâce à Drago qui s'était battu contre son seigneur et grâce à sa femme qui n'avait pas livré Potter alors qu'ils étaient dans la forêt que lui-même n'avait pas été enfermé à Azkaban. Mais il ne l'était pas, attribuant son enfermement à domicile à son nom, son charisme ou sa fortune.

Bref, forcé de rester chez lui, Lucius redécouvrait les joies de pouvoir jouer du piano en toute sérénité.


	13. Volet

**Volet**

210 mots

Un rayon de soleil fit grogner Harry dans son sommeil. Il se retourna pour essayer d'échapper à cette désagréable luminosité, mais son corps protesta. Il avait envie de pisser, il avait mal aux cheveux, la nausée…_Comment un simple lever de soleil pouvait provoquer autant de mauvaises sensations ?_ Se demanda-t-il … Et puis il se souvint.

La veille, ils avaient célébré l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Ron dont le mariage serait une semaine plus tard. Tous les garçons de leur dortoir de Poudlard, ses frères et d'autres amis s'étaient retrouvés pour fêter cela dignement dans les bars sorciers de Londres… Et ils avaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop bu.

Harry conclut qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir la motivation de fermer les volets en rentrant. Sans s'interroger davantage, il se leva pour aller pisser et prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois. C'est en revenant vers son lit, la douleur et l'envie de vomir passées, la vessie soulagée, qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit. Il y avait clairement une forme humaine sous ses draps et une touffe blonde en dépassait. Aux vues de sa propre nudité et des vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre, il se doutait de ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais n'en avait aucun souvenir….


	14. Cerisier

**Cerisier**

140 mots

Drago était assis dans le jardin de son manoir. Le cerisier était en fleurs. Il en appréciait la beauté tout autant qu'il était dévasté. L'ironie du sort avait voulu qu'il offre cet arbre à sa femme, Astoria pour son trente-septième anniversaire… Elle était morte d'une malédiction quelques mois après, au printemps. Depuis, chaque année, le cerisier ouvrait ses fleurs le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de son épouse. Tous les ans, Drago allait contempler cet arbre, magnifique lorsqu'il était en fleurs et, au bout de quelques heures, Drago était en pleurs. A la fin de la journée, il séchait ses larmes et retournait dans son manoir. Cette année aussi il était venu contempler l'arbre mais, il savait que ce serait la dernière fois. Alors, au lieu de retourner au manoir, il s'allongea contre son tronc et ferma les yeux.


	15. Risque

**Risque**

******238 mots**

**Hermione se retint de soupirer devant l'hésitation de son meilleur ami. Harry était en couple depuis trois ans avec Charlie Weasley et hésitait à aller s'installer avec lui en Roumanie.**

**« Tu l'aimes ? » Demanda-t-elle.**

**« Bien sûr » Répondit Harry sans aucune hésitation.**

**« Tu veux passer le maximum de temps possible avec lui ? » Enchaîna Hermione sans lui laisser de temps pour réfléchir.**

**« Oui, mais... » Le brun était perdu, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.**

**« Tu risque quoi à y aller ? »**

**« Que ça ne marche pas... » Harry avait peur de ça, tellement peur de perdre son rouquin. L'idée à elle seule lui donnait envie de pleurer.**

**« Et ? Si tu n'y vas pas et que votre couple ne survit pas à la distance, tu souffriras non ? »**

**« Oui. » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.**

**« Si tu y vas et que ça ne marche pas, tu souffriras aussi. Mais si tu y vas et que ça marche, tu pourrais être heureux. Donc en faite, ce que tu risque de plus en y allant qu'en y allant pas, c'est d'être heureux. »**

**Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Harry mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse, c'était de l'espoir. Effectivement, il pouvait y aller et prendre le risque d'être heureux avec l'homme de sa vie.**

**« Hermione, comment tu fais ? »**


	16. Cirque

**Cirque**

**156 mots**

**Les acrobates s'élançaient sous le chapiteau. Pirouettes, sauts, cascades, jongleries, les artistes du cirque moldu faisaient rêver les petits et les grands. **

**Et plus particulièrement Harry Potter et son filleul Teddy. Pour tous les deux, cette sortie au cirque était une première. L'oncle et la tante de Harry ne l'avaient jamais emmené lorsqu'ils y allaient avec Dudley, ne voulant pas amener une bête de foire là-bas. Et Harry avait attendu d'être sûr que Teddy soit en âge de comprendre qu'il ne doit pas montrer sa magie aux Moldus et qu'il soit capable de la maîtriser avant de l'amener.**

**Tous deux regardaient, émerveillés, les artistes peints réaliser des prouesses avec leurs corps, raconter une histoire par leurs numéros. Lorsque tous les circassiens entrèrent sur la piste pour saluer une dernière fois le public, aucun des deux sorciers n'avaient vu le temps passer.**

**Ils sortirent du chapiteau avec des étoiles plein les yeux et l'impression d'avoir rêvé éveillés.**


	17. Pétillant

**Pétillant**

**140 mots**

**Drago ne pouvait retirer le sourire niais qu'il avait en voyant son fils aussi pétillant de bonheur. Son petit garçon découvrait les joies de jouer dans la neige pour la première fois. Si le premier contact avait été timide, cela était vite passé. Tous les deux avaient passé leur journée à modeler un bonhomme de neige. Ils avaient les mains et le bout du nez gelés mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car ils étaient heureux. Astoria avait immortalisé l'évènement d'une photo et leur avait promis un bon chocolat chaud pour lorsqu'ils rentreraient.**

**Mais pour l'instant, Scorpius essayait de faire une bon'femme de neige parce qu'il fallait bien une maman pour accompagner le papa.**

**Drago adorait jouer avec son fils et le suivait dans toutes ses idées, l'aidant même à faire une robe et des cheveux à cette bon'femme de neige.**


	18. Flammèche

**Flammèche**

211 mots

Charlie était à la couveuse de la réserve. Son collègue et lui avaient récupéré des œufs de dragon volés et les veillaient jusqu'à leur éclosion… depuis presque cinq heures. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se reposer après leur journée et avaient décidé de se relayer dans la couveuse. Les autres dragonniers étaient en mission et il n'y avait personne pour surveiller les œufs à leur place. Charlie avait l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux depuis moins de cinq minutes lorsque son collègue le secoua.

Sans dire un mot, il lui désigna les œufs en train de se fissurer. Excité comme un gamin au matin de Noël, Charlie bondit sur ses pieds et alla se planter juste devant les œufs. Cinq œufs bleus foncés, tachetés de jaune. Les coquilles s'agitaient et l'une d'elles se brisa enfin. Une petite tête de dragon, coiffée d'un bout de coquille apparut. Le museau court, une collerette autour de la tête, des écailles entre le bleu nuit et le noir. Charlie sentit un sourire d'émerveillement se dessiner sur son visage. Ce n'était pas la première naissance à laquelle il assistait, mais il était à chaque fois ému comme la première fois.

Le bébé poussa un petit couinement et bailla, laissant une flammèche sortir de sa gorge.


	19. Musique

**Musique**

194 mots

La lumière se tamisa, les gens se rassemblèrent autour de la piste de danse et la musique commença. Le père d'Hermione alla se mettre au centre de la piste avec sa fille. La jeune femme, habillée d'une longue robe blanche, rayonnait. Elle glissa sa main dans la petite tresse de tissus sur le côté de sa jupe, prévue à cet effet, avant de poser sa main dans celle de son père. Sa jupe ainsi relevée elle ne risquait plus de se prendre les pieds dedans et ils purent commencer à danser. Les pas s'enchaînèrent naturellement et tous deux apprécièrent ce beau moment. Qui ne se termina pas mais ouvrit sur une autre danse lorsque, d'un mouvement habile, son père fit glisser sa main dans une recouverte de tâches de rousseurs. Hermione sourit à Ron et ils continuèrent, un peu plus maladroitement sur le rythme de la musique. Lorsque celle-ci se termina, leurs invités applaudirent puis entrèrent à leur tour sur la piste pour le morceau suivant. Ron garda la main de sa femme dans la sienne pour une seconde danse. Ils auraient toute leurs vies pour danser, mais ces danses-ci avaient une saveur particulière.


	20. Taché

**Taché**

199 mots

Drago se regarda dans le miroir et s'évanouit.

Harry le regarda, surpris, mais pas vraiment inquiet. Depuis 5 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait eu le temps de s'habituer aux réactions excessives de son amant.

Sachant que celui-ci allait lui faire passer une soirée atroce s'il n'allait pas l'aider, il prit le poivrier et alla s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Doucement, il fit passer le poivrier ouvert sous le nez délicat du blond qui finit par éternuer et reprendre connaissance.

Harry ferma le poivrier, le pose par terre et prit Drago dans ses bras pour le poser dans leur lit.

« **Que se passe-t-il ? **»

« **C'est dramatique, je ne peux pas aller à la soirée chez les Nott, et Théodore va me trucider. Je suis un homme mort. **»

« **Mais pourquoi ça, et pourquoi donc tu ne peux pas y aller ? **»

« **Les parents de Théo m'ont offert cette robe et Théo m'a demandé de la mettre ce soir. **»

« **Oui, et elle te va très bien, où est le problème ? **»

« **Elle est tachée ! Il va me tuer ! **»

Harry serra les lèvres pour ne pas rire de dépit.


	21. Jeune et con

**SAEZ- Jeune et con**

248 mots

Assis sur les marches de sa boutiques.

Une bière dans une main, un pétard dans l'autre.

Les larmes coulent sur son visage… comme à chaque fois qu'il est bourré depuis le jour où il a perdu le sens de sa vie.

Les jeunes passent devant lui, le regardant tristement.

Ils savent tous qui il est et pourquoi il est aussi triste.

Ils aimeraient pouvoir l'aider.

Lui les regarde et se souvient de l'époque où eux aussi étaient jeunes et cons.

Maintenant, il est toujours jeune, con mais pas de la même manière et surtout, il n'y a plus que lui.

Les gens les trouvaient cons dans leurs bêtises, dans leurs blagues, ils le trouvent con dans son mode de vie.

L'horloge sonne.

Douze coups.

Le jour qu'il redoutait vient d'arriver.

Il finit sa bière et se saisit d'une bouteille de Whisky pur feu.

Quitte à prendre un an seul, autant choisir la meilleure des bouteilles pour l'accompagner.

La bouteille est à moitié vide.

Il pleure toujours plus, insulte la vie.

Une main se pose sur son épaule.

« **Dégage **»

Mais l'autre ne veut pas dégager.

Il s'accroupit devant lui.

« **Tu as besoin d'aide **»

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il s'effondre dans les bras du jeune homme blond devant lui.

Oui, il a besoin d'aide. Il a refusé l'aide de toutes les personnes qui le lui ont proposé.

« **Rentrons Georges et raconte-moi **»

Il sent ses barrières tomber. Peut-être que lui pourra l'aider.


	22. Je veux le monde

**1789 LES AMANTS DE LA BASTILLE-Je veux le monde**

191 mots

« **Ze veux zet z'exige d'avoir le monde à mes pieds **! »

« **Mais oui, c'est ça et moi j'aimerais dormir ! **»

Harry, complètement bourré ne l'entendait pas comme ça !

« **Non, mon céri, ze te veux, maintenant, nu devant moi. **»

Drago souffla. Il aimait Harry. Ils étaient en couple depuis cinq. Mais tous les ans, pour l'anniversaire de Ron, il se bourrait la gueule avec tous leurs amis Gryffondor. Drago refusait d'y aller. Il avait été copieusement insulté par un Dean Thomas ivre mort la première année et ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience. Sauf que du coup, Harry rentrait complètement fait, et le réveillait au milieu de la nuit.

Il allait tuer Weasley.

Le Survivant souleva les draps.

« **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo. J'ai trouvé le gros lot **»

Drago leva les yeux aux ciel. Dans une tentative désespérée de pouvoir se rendormir, il attrapa Harry et le coucha dans ses bras.

« **Ze te veux Dray ! Ze te veux en moi **»

Harry faisait des mouvements de fesses qui convainquirent le blond et sa virilité de se réveiller.

Finalement, il ne tuerait peut être pas le rouquin.


	23. Juste toi et moi

**INDOCHINE-Juste toi et moi **

246 mots

Je te regarde. Tu es beau. Ton corps nu me rappelle l'amour que nous nous sommes témoignés cette nuit. Tu te lèves et te rhabilles.

Pourquoi mon amour faut-il que tu partes déjà ? Le jour n'est pas encore levé.

Tu ne me réponds pas, je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir posé la question à voix haute. De toute façon, je connais la réponse.

Personne ne doit savoir, juste toi et moi.

Tu reviens vers moi et m'embrasses.

Je gémis dans le baiser qui m'envoie tout droit au septième ciel.

Je t'aime

Tu me souris. Me fais une caresse aérienne sur ma joue et t'éloignes.

Tu sors de la salle sur demande et le silence me fait mal.

Lui que je trouvais si agréable depuis nos retrouvailles hier soir, me poignarde ce matin.

Parce que tu es parti. Parce qu'il va à nouveau falloir faire semblant.

Toi, le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Moi, le fils de mangemorts. Pire, le fils du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nous n'avions pas le droit de tomber amoureux.

Seule cette salle est témoin de notre amour.

Pour nos amis, pour le monde, nous sommes ennemis.

Chacun de tes mots acerbes lorsque nous nous croisons en public est un poignard dans mon cœur.

Chacun de tes baisers, un onguent qui soigne mes blessures.

Le silence de la salle m'étouffe. Je me rhabille et en sort.

Je laisse mon amour pour toi au chaud dans notre lit.

Il nous attend.


	24. Mon fils ma bataille

**DANIEL BALAVOINE - Mon fils Ma bataille**

308 mots

Lucius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa femme se servait de leur fils pour le faire condamner à sa place. Assis dans le fauteuil des accusés, il devait écouter les témoignages de tous ceux qui voulaient le voir recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

Narcissa affirmait que si elle et Drago étaient devenus mangemorts, c'était parce qu'il les avait obligés. Lucius était blessé de ces mots. Il s'était battu, tellement, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne touche pas à son fils. Mais, il l'avait intronisé pendant qu'il était derrière les barreaux. Narcissa ne s'était pas opposée à sa décision.

Lucius était au supplice de ne pouvoir répondre à ces calomnies. Les accusations glissaient sur lui la plupart du temps. Mais celles-ci le blessaient. Il avait tout donné pour essayer de protéger son fils.

Lorsque Narcissa eut fini de témoigner, ce fut à Drago de parler. Lucius retint son souffle.

« **Mon père a servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est vrai. Mais il l'a fait parce que ma mère croyait dans son idéologie. Oui j'ai reçu la marque. Mais pas parce que mon père l'a voulu, parce que ma mère ne l'a pas empêché. Mes parents se sont battus pour moi toute ma vie, avec des approches différentes. Ma mère a demandé à mon parrain de me protéger, pendant que mon père s'opposait à son Seigneur. Ça lui a beaucoup coûté. Et c'est, sans hésiter, qu'ils m'ont tous les deux sauvé en décidant de quitter la bataille de Poudlard. Ils sont deux adultes qui devraient divorcer, qui ne s'entendent plus, mais en aucun cas ils souhaitaient me voir porter la marque. **»

Lucius respira, peut-être que le témoignage de son fils lui éviterait le baiser. Et surtout, son cœur battait pour son fils. Celui qu'il protégeait depuis sa naissance et qui, à son tour, se battait pour lui.


	25. A nos souvenirs

**Trois cafés gourmands – A nos souvenirs**

165 mots

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent assaillis par leurs souvenirs lorsqu'ils passèrent la grande porte de Poudlard. Celle-ci avait été reconstruite à l'identique, comme avant La bataille. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et furent rapidement happés par leurs amis, leurs anciens camarades de classe ou de maison, leurs anciens professeurs…

Ils étaient là pour fêter les dix ans de la fin de la guerre. Tous les anciens élèves combattants y avaient été conviés. Une grande partie de la fratrie Weasley, Finnus Finnigan, Neville, Luna mais aussi Drago Malefoy.

Ils avaient entre 26 et 35 ans maintenant mais ça leur était égal. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver là. De retrouver le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, et les autres. Ils étaient heureux d'échanger leurs souvenirs, d'évoquer les bêtises des morts et des vivants. De se rappeler et d'en rire.

Finalement, même des années après, ils avaient l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté le château, d'être de retour à la maison.

Alors ils étaient heureux d'y être.


	26. Je me souviens de tout

**GERALD DE PALMAS - Je me souviens de tout**

198 mots

Georges se réveilla ce matin-là les larmes aux yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire. Il n'était pas prêt.

« **Je suis là mon amour. **»

Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux et pour recommencer à croire à la vie alors qu'il lui manquait la moitié de lui-même.

« **Je me souviens de tout. J'ai l'impression que nous étions innocents, inconscients, comme si nous n'étions pas sur Terre et un instant, comme un éclair et c'était l'enfer. Ma vie s'est écroulée ce jour-là. Chaque jour je voudrais qu'il soit là. Chaque jour il y a quelque chose que je voudrais partager avec lui… je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire sans lui... **»

Georges fondit en larmes.

Ce jour qui avait été une source de joies pour les jumeaux (et de stress pour leurs parents) pendant des années, était devenu le rappel de l'horreur de la guerre. Le jour où ils ne pouvaient faire semblant d'oublier qu'il manquait quelqu'un à leurs côtés.

Deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de Georges. Il n'y aurait pas de bougies, ni de cadeaux ce jour-là, mais des fleurs sur une tombe.


	27. L'avenir est un long passé

**MANAU-L'avenir est un long passé**

187 mots

Fred le sent. Il va mourir. Son avenir est passé. Georges est à côté de lui. Lui ne sait pas. Et pour une fois, Fred ne veut pas partager ses sentiments avec son jumeau. Leur frère Percy n'est pas loin. Les autres membres de leur famille sont éparpillés dans le château de Poudlard.

La dernière bataille est commencée. Chacun se bat. Mais Fred continue de rire. Il fait des blagues à ses frères se tenant à ses côtés. Il provoque le sinistre auquel ils assistent. Joyeux lurons, ils préfèrent rire que pleurer.

Mais Fred sait que le temps joue contre lui. Il préfère partir le sourire aux lèvres que la terreur dans les yeux. Percy sort une vanne pourrie. Mais tellement nulle que Fred en rit.

Soudain, il le sait, la faucheuse est devant lui, se servant d'Augustus Rookwood comme d'une marionnette. Fred se bat pourtant, toujours en riant aux bêtises de son aîné. Il essaie de conjurer le sort, d'éviter l'inévitable.

Mais l'explosion retentit.

Fred rit toujours de la blague de son frère.

La faucheuse lui tend la main.

Il la prend, le sourire aux lèvres.


	28. On ne meurt pas d'amour

**On ne meurt pas d'amour – Clara Luciani**

240 mots

Un verre d'alcool dans la main, intact, Drago pleurait. Il n'en avait rien à faire de son image, de sa réputation ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa femme venait de mourir. Les clients du bar pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, Drago s'en foutait. Il aurait aimé la rejoindre, la suivre dans l'autre monde, mais on ne meurt pas d'amour. Et puis, il avait son fils. Son petit garçon qui dormait dans le manoir Malefoy sous la surveillance de Narcissa.

Ses parents ne s'étaient pas aimés, il le savait, le mariage avait été arrangé et ils avaient tout au plus ressenti une profonde affection entre eux mais pas d'amour. Alors que lui était tombé profondément amoureux de sa femme. Il aurait tout donné pour la sauver, mais cette malédiction avait été plus rapide que lui. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, sa tendre épouse n'avait pas mérité ça. Leur fils allait grandir sans sa mère, c'était tragique. Pour lui, Drago serait fort, Drago serait présent et surmonterait cette perte, ce trou immense dans leur cœur…

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il avait besoin d'en parler, de partager son chagrin avec quelqu'un.

« **La même chose que lui. **» Demanda un client en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« **Je ne vais pas te demander comment ça va... **»

Les sanglots de Drago redoublèrent. Il descendit du tabouret et alla se jeter dans les bras de son ami, se laissant aller à libérer toute sa tristesse.


	29. Architecte

**Architecte**

151 mots

L'architecte regarda la maison des Weasley. Celle-ci devait encore être réparée suite à la guerre et Molly avait décidé de prendre l'avis d'un professionnel pour une fois. Mais la maison biscornue, agrandie à mesure des besoins, laissait l'architecte dubitatif.

_Comment la maison pouvait-elle tenir debout ?_

Surtout avec ce trou immense qui aérait deux chambres au deuxième étage.

Mais il devait trouver une proposition. Beaucoup des membres de cette famille avait été reconnue comme héros de guerre, s'il arrivait à leur faire une proposition intéressante…

« _Eh bien, on pourrait remettre un mur sur le côté de la maison... _»

« _Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de vous pour penser à ça ? Vous êtes sûr d'être architecte ? Si vous n'avez pas d'idée dîtes-le et partez ! _»

L'architecte hésita une seconde, mais non, aucune idée ne lui vint. Il préféra fuir la dragonne qui était en face de lui.


	30. Distraire

**Distraire**

160 mots

Fred et George avaient tout prévu ! Du haut de leurs six ans, ils voulaient faire une surprise à leurs grands frères revenus la veille de Poudlard. Mais leur mère leur avait interdits d'aller les réveiller. Ils avaient imaginé un plan. Fred alla prendre le jouet de Ron de ses mains et le donna à Ginny qui le mit immédiatement dans sa bouche. Ron se mit à crier et alla récupérer le jouet dans la bouche de sa petite sœur. Qui se mit elle aussi à hurler.

Fred alla rejoindre George dans leur cachette. Molly sortie à toute vitesse de la cuisine pour aller voir ce qui arrivait à ses petits derniers.

Leur plan avait marché, ils avaient réussi à distraire leur mère. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'escalier qu'ils montèrent à toute vitesse. Une fois au bon étage, ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de leurs aînés qui discutaient… et se jetèrent dans leurs bras pour leur faire un câlin.


	31. Hier

**Hier**

******196 mots**

**Georges, assis dans son appartement, au dessus de sa boutique, était en pleurs. Un an auparavant son frère, son jumeau, son double, la moitié de lui-même était tué lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Un an…**

**Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de leurs premières bêtises ensembles, de leurs premières inventions, de l'ouverture de leur boutique… A la fois si récent et si loin. **

**Il n'avait pas pu ouvrir la boutique ce jour-là, il n'avait pas pu sortir de chez lui, ni même sortir de son lit. A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'il s'était souvenu de la date du jour. L'anniversaire de la mort de Fred.**

**Il savait que sa famille allait venir le voir, mais lui ne le souhaitait pas, il voulait être seul. **

**Sans essayer de stopper ses larmes, il finit par s'habiller, et transplana directement au cimetière.**

**Sans surprise, il vit Harry, au loin. Lui aussi avait perdu beaucoup durant la guerre. Mais il ne le salua pas. Il voulait être seul.**

**Il se rendit sur la tombe de Fred et s'écroula à genoux, ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il se recroquevilla sur la tombe et pleura tout son saoul, pendant des heures.**


	32. Horloge

**Horloge**

222 mots

Molly ne pouvait plus regarder l'horloge dans sa cuisine sans pleurer. Six mois étaient passés depuis la fin de la guerre pourtant mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait perdu un de ses bébés à Poudlard et cette horloge le lui rappelait à chaque fois. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se décidé à retirer l'aiguille de Fred. Elle avait l'impression que si elle la retirait, ce serait comme nier son existence, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu… Elle ne pouvait pas…

Alors, c'est Georges, lui aussi en larmes, qui retira l'aiguille de son jumeau, de son double. Il avait l'impression de s'arracher une partie de lui-même en le faisant, mais jamais ils ne pourraient avancer si cette satanée aiguille continuait de pointer le mot « perdu ».

Il la dévissa, avec précautions, avec amour, avec dévotion et la déposa dans un petit écrin qu'il avait préparé à cet effet. Avec toujours autant de ferveur et de larmes, il déposa l'écrin sous la photo de Fred, suspendu sous le cadre.

« _Il sera toujours avec nous, dans nos cœurs. _» Dit Arthur qui laissait couler quelques larmes silencieusement.

Sa femme et son fils acquiescèrent, les mots étaient coincés dans leur gorge. Alors Arthur les prit dans ses bras et tenta de leur donner un peu de soutien et surtout beaucoup d'amour.


	33. Jouet

**Jouet**

188 mots

Drago avait les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment précis, peu lui importait les principes des Malefoy, il était blessé. Blaise avec qui il sortait depuis deux ans venait de le quitter.

« _Pourquoi ? _» avait-il demandé.

« _Je m'ennuies avec toi, je me suis trouvé un nouveau jouet. _»

Drago avait été horrifié de découvrir que Blaise l'avait considéré comme son jouet, qu'il n'avait jamais été sérieux alors que lui était clairement tombé amoureux. Le blond avait alors quitté le dortoir des Serpentards, quitté le château et s'était assis seul, à l'abri des regards, devant le lac. Là, il laissa couler ses larmes. Certes, il s'était avoué ses sentiments pour le beau métisse que récemment. Certes, il était amoureux d'une autre personne avant d'être avec Blaise mais il avait décidé d'arrêter d'espérer quoique ce soit lorsqu'il l'avait vu en couple.

« _Drago ? _»

Le blond sursauta et se retourna… sur celui à cause de qui il avait voulu sortir avec Blaise, celui qu'il avait voulu rendre jaloux… L'inquiétude qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui fit plaisir. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu ce jour-là...


	34. Laboratoire

**Laboratoire**

177 mots

Severus était dans son laboratoire, concentré sur sa potion. Celle-ci était délicate et un instant d'inattention risquait de la faire exploser. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire perdre sa concentration… Rien ? Sauf peut-être une petite tête blonde qui se promenait à quatre pattes.

« _Pa'in ? Paaaaaa'iiiiiinnnnnn ? _»

L'appela son filleul en marchant vers le chaudron et donc aussi vers le feu en dessous.

Severus lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et attrapa le petit garçon.

« _Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _»

« _Paaaaaaaa'iiiiiiiiiiinnn _» Lui répondit le bébé avec un sourire ravi. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du potionniste pour lui faire un câlin.

Severus se sentit fondre, il adorait ce gamin.

Des bloops venant de sa potion l'alarmèrent. Juste à temps, il invoqua un bouclier pour les protéger tous les deux de l'explosion.

Drago se mit à rire et à applaudir « _Enco'e ! _»

Malgré son dépit et sa frustration quant à sa potion, Severus ne put se retenir de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de Drago.


	35. Lanterne

**Lanterne**

******200 mots**

**Drago tenait sa lanterne en se retenant de trembler. Il ne voulait surtout pas le montrer à Potter, mais il était mort de peur et en même temps impressionné par son ennemi. Comment Harry qui ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier pouvait ne pas être effrayé d'être dans la forêt interdite ?**

**Le blond lui n'avait que trop conscience des dangers présents dans cette forêt. Et il savait très bien ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il lui arrivait d'être seul avec un de ces dangers. Il en avait déjà rencontré plusieurs chez lui, au manoir Malefoy, et seule la présence de son père avait empêché qu'il ne leur serve de passe-temps ou de goûter… Rien qu'à y repenser, il avait envie de vomir. **

**Soudain, il fut question de se séparer… quoi ? Non !**

**« ****_Je veux Croque-dur ! _****»**

**« ****_D'accord, mais c'est un trouillard _****»**

**Dépité, Drago regarda Harry et Hagrid s'éloigner… il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir dénoncé les Gryffondor ! S'il avait tenu sa langue, il ne serait pas dans cette situation, seul, dans un des lieux les plus dangereux de Poudlard… **

**A ce moment-là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Harry revienne à ses côtés.**


	36. Préférence

**Préférence**

107 mots

Pourquoi devrait-il avoir une préférence ? Pourquoi la société sorcière devait-elle exiger ça de lui ? Quel mal y avait-il à ne pas choisir ? A aimer les hommes comme les femmes ?

Seulement, il savait que s'il s'affichait avec un homme, il serait harcelé par les journalistes et montré du doigt par ses détracteurs. Et ce serait sûrement pire s'il s'affichait un coup avec un homme, un coup avec une femme.

Harry posa sa tête sur son bureau de dépit. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Ginny, la communauté sorcière l'avait harcelé.

Maintenant, il sortait avec Blaise Zabini et n'osait pas se montrer de peur de la tempête médiatique


	37. Père

**Père**

217 mots

Harry allait se marier. Drago serait accompagné par sa mère jusqu'à l'hôtel mais lui, par qui serait-il accompagné ? Son futur époux avait insisté pour que lui aussi soit accompagné. Ils ne souhaitaient pas que leurs invités aient l'impression que l'un d'entre eux « joue » la femme. Ils étaient deux hommes, s'aimaient et étaient heureux sans que l'un d'entre eux ait à jouer un rôle !

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte du Terrier.

« _Harry ! Mon chéri ! _» L'accueillit Molly en l'étouffant d'un câlin.

« _Bonjour Molly, pourrais-je voir Arthur ? _»

« _Bien sûr mon chéri, il est dans le grenier ! _»

Harry monta les étages avant que Molly n'ait le temps de lui poser des tonnes de questions. Il trouva Arthur, les larmes aux yeux en regardant une photo de Fred.

« _Arthur, excusez-moi, je peux vous déranger ? _»

« _Bien sûr Harry ! Je suis très heureux de te voir. _»

Lui répondit l'homme en séchant ses larmes.

« _Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander, pour mon mariage. Vous et votre famille est la famille que je n'avais pas… et … je vous considère un peu comme un père… du coup, est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'accompagner à l'hôtel ? _»


	38. Sabotage

**Sabotage**

******148 mots**

**Drago attendait au bar son rendez-vous depuis presque trente minutes.**

**« ****_I_****_l ne viendra pas _****» fit une voix derrière lui.**

**Drago se retourna, masquant sa surprise derrière son masque d'impassibilité.**

**« ****_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là la belette ? _****»**

**« ****_Un sabotage _****»**

**Drago leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Ron voulait dire.**

**« ****_Je refuse que mon meilleur ami fasse la pire erreur de sa vie en te donnant une énième chance. Il n'a jamais reçu ton message et n'y a jamais répondu : c'était moi._**

**_Alors un conseil, oublie-le. Tu m'auras toujours sur ta route. _****»**

**Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le plus jeune des fils Weasley était déjà repartit.**

**Il se ré-accouda au bar et but son verre d'une traite avant d'en commander un autre. Il allait lui en falloir plusieurs pour digérer ça.**


	39. Plage

**PLAGE**

**198 mots**

**Un pop retentit et les deux sorciers apparurent dans un petit appartement moldu, situé au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble de quatre étages dans un petit village de bord de mer. D'un coup de baguette, Drago actionna l'ouverture automatique des volets, rouvrit l'eau et reconnecta l'électricité. Il prit la main de George et l'amena jusque dans le chambre à coucher. Là il l'embrassa et lui dit de se déshabiller…**

**« ****Dray, j'ai pas envie là... ****»**

**« ****Tu te méprends mon amour, je veux juste que tu mette ton maillot de bain. ****»**

**Le roux le regarda surpris. Il était dans un état absent depuis plusieurs semaines. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son jumeau. Drago faisait son possible pour le maintenir à flot mais ce n'était pas évident. Malgré qu'ils soient ensemble depuis trois ans, leur couple avait souffert de la guerre. Et George peinait à accorder son entière confiance au blond, d'autant plus que le mangemort qui avait tué Fred était un ami de Lucius Malefoy.**

**« ****On va à la plage ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ! ****»**

**George sourit, l'enthousiasme de son amant était contagieux. Ces vacances lui permettraient peut-être de commencer à aller de l'avant.**


	40. Fraise

**FRAISE**

******227 mots**

**Ron était fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Hermione était enceinte de plus de huit mois, et il n'y avait pas moyen de la garder assise plus de cinq minutes, à moins de trouver un livre qu'elle n'ait pas encore lu.**

**Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle devait se reposer, qu'il pouvait aller lui chercher son livre, à manger ou qu'il pouvait repeindre la chambre du bébé sans elle ! Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne savait plus comment faire. Il passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour elle et pour le bébé car le médicomage avait bien dit qu'elle devait se RE-PO-SER !**

**Il s'assit dans un fauteuil de leur appartement et ferma les yeux. Hermione venait de commencer un livre, il allait peut être avoir un peu de répit… Il entendit sa femme se lever. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit en train de mettre son manteau.**

**« ****Mais tu vas où comme ça ? ****»**

**« ****Acheter des fraises ****»**

**« ****Mais… mais… mais on est en plein hiver ! Tu vas devoir faire je ne sais combien de magasin avant d'en trouver, c'est hors de question que tu y ailles. Assis-toi, j'y vais ! ****»**

**« ****C'est gentil Ron mais tu es épuisé, tu devrais te reposer un peu. ****»**

**« ****Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi au moins ? ****»**


	41. Cocktail

**COCKTAIL**

**216 mots**

**Harry, assis au bar, sirotant un cocktail bon marché, regardait ses amis se trémousser sur la piste de danse de la discothèque moldue. Ron et Hermione, Luna et Neville, Dean et Seamus, étaient venus avec lui pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Il se retrouvait malheureusement à être le seul célibataire du groupe. Alors il buvait en les regardant, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Leur bonheur lui faisait plaisir à voir. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était agréable de se lâcher.**

**« ****La même chose pour lui et un whisky pur feu pour moi. ****» Dit une voix chaude à côté de lui.**

**Harry sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour découvrir Charlie Weasley assis à côté de lui. ****Ça**** devait bien faire deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu le frère de Ron, depuis que Ginny et lui s'étaient séparés en faite, il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'allait plus que rarement au Terrier.**

**« ****George m'a dit que vous étiez tous là, et je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut être de ne pas être le seul célibataire de la soirée. ****» Lui dit Charlie alors que le serveur leur apportait leurs verres.**

**Harry déshabilla le rouquin du regard. En effet, sa compagnie était plaisante et… peut être… qu'il n'allait pas rester célibataire si longtemps...**


	42. Oubli

**OUBLI**

217 mots

Qui était donc cet homme qui venait le voir tous les jours ? Etait-ce tous les jours ? Oui, il lui semblait qu'il était venu la veille. Il oubliait tellement de choses. Cet homme semblait si triste lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, triste de ne pas être reconnu. Mais il avait beau essayer, il ne se souvenait pas.

Dans une heure peut être plus il était possible qu'il ait un éclair de lucidité. Peut être qu'il pourrait se souvenir de cet homme et de la femme qui l'accompagnait parfois. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que ce monsieur.

De quoi se souvenait-il ? Il avait été marié il en était sûr. Son mari et lui avaient adopté une petite fille. Mais c'était il y a combien de temps ? Quelques jours ou plusieurs années ? Ce dont il se souvenait le mieux était un jeune homme roux, avec des tâches de rousseurs et des yeux bleus. Il savait qui était ce jeune homme : son frère disparût. Il ne savait plus de quoi il était mort. Mais peu lui importait. Il préférait se souvenirs des beaux moments qu'il avait partagé avec son jumeau.

Il ne pouvait plus profiter du présent alors il essayait d'apprécier le passé tant qu'il le pouvait. Bien trop tôt ces souvenirs là aussi disparaîtraient.


	43. Balade

**BALADE**

163 mots

La pluie tombait drue à l'extérieur de la petite maison de campagne où Drago avait élu domicile depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait décidé de se retirer de Londres et de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre qui continuait de le penser mangemort.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, maussade. Depuis la guerre peu de choses lui souriaient, il s'était marié mais sa femme l'avait quitté, emmenant leur fils avec elle. Il arrivait difficilement à le voir un week-end par mois.

Il eut la surprise de voir, tout d'un coup, une tignasse orange passer devant sa fenêtre. Drago réagit au quart de tour et alla à sa porte.

« **Hey ! Weasley ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **»

Le roux avait l'air tout autant déprimé que lui. Il était complètement trempé et frissonnait.

« **Je me balade. **»

« **Rentre, je t'offre un thé. **»

George Weasley hésita mais finalement entra. Peut-être était-ce la rencontre de deux âmes seules...


	44. Sable

**SABLE**

148 mots

Les pieds enfuient dans le sable, les yeux perdus dans les vagues, ses mains jouant avec sa baguette, Harry retenait ses larmes de tristesse et de colère. Il était triste car il venait d'enterrer un ami, un soutien indéfectible, qui venait de mourir en les sauvant Hermione, Ron, Luna, Mr Ollivander, le gobelin et lui. Il était en colère après Bellatrix car c'était elle qui l'avait tué, c'était encore une fois elle qui lui arrachait un être cher. Après Sirius, voici Dobby qu'elle assassinait en souriant.

Harry tremblait de rage, il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes. Il les laissa couler, les émotions le submergeant un moment.

Mais quand les larmes se tarirent, la tristesse et la rage laissèrent à la place à une grande détermination. Il allait trouver les horcruxes, il allait tuer Voldemort, et anéantir Bellatrix.

Il se leva, il devait commencer tout de suite.


	45. Bébé

**BEBE**

129 mots

Pétunia entendait des pleurs et se demandait d'où ils pouvaient venir. Ce n'était pas son duddlynouchet puisqu'il était en train d'engloutir son biberon. Elle se laissa guider par les cris jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée derrière laquelle elle découvrit un bébé en train de pleurer.

Il avait des mèches de cheveux noires, une forme d'éclair sur le front et une enveloppe sur le ventre. Elle prit le berceau dans lequel était l'enfant et l'emmena dans sa cuisine. Elle lui fit chauffer un biberon et lu la lettre pendant que le petit buvait, la fixant de ses grands yeux verts.

La tendresse que Pétunia avait ressenti pour le petit en le découvrant se transforma en dégoût à fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle venait de recueillir un parasite !


	46. Complicité

**COMPLICITE**

108 mots

George regardait Ron et Harry s'affairer dans sa boutique. Leur complicité était belle mais lui faisait mal au cœur. Depuis la mort de Fred il n'était plus que la moitié de lui-même.

Il leur avait laissé une lettre. Il savait que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait peut-être jamais. Il prit son sac à dos dans lequel il avait mis toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin ainsi que celles dont il ne voulait pas se séparer, et partit.

Il quitta la rue sorcière et avança sans se retourner. Pour se reconstruire il devait tout quitter, tout ce qu'il avait été un jour été.


	47. Télévision

**TELEVISION**

******179 mots**

**Le petit garçon s'arrêta de mettre la table après avoir posé les assiettes. Le générique du dessin animé préféré de son cousin venait de débuter à la télévision du salon. L'enfant de six ans pouvait voir l'écran et les personnages de là où il était. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il devait finir sa tâche… avant d'en recevoir une autre très certainement. Mais il n'avait jamais pu regarder vraiment la télévision, seul son cousin avait le droit de le faire. Alors, pour une fois que ni son oncle, ni sa tante n'était derrière lui pour le rappeler à l'ordre, il en profitait.**

**« ****Espèce de petit faignant ! ****» Résonna la voix de son oncle derrière lui alors qu'un coup de journal s'abattait douloureusement sur sa tête. « ****Dépêche-toi de te remettre au travail si tu ne veux pas que j'utilise autre chose que le journal pour te faire comprendre qui commande ici. ****»**

**L'enfant retint ses larmes _ il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer _ et alla chercher les couverts dans le tiroir où ils étaient rangés.**


	48. Accident

**ACCIDENT**

******121 mots**

**George et Fred, âgés de sept ans avaient la tête basse, le regard désolé, alors que leur mère les disputait. **

**« ****Mais… ****»**

**« ****maman… ****»**

**« ****c'était… ****»**

**« ****un accident. ****» Tentèrent de se défendre les jumeaux d'une voix larmoyante.**

**Mrs Weasley regarda ses garçons, choquée, il y eu une minute de silence durant laquelle les jumeaux songèrent à prendre la fuite. Ils le savaient, la tempête allait s'abattre sur eux.**

**« ****Un accident ? Un accident ? Un accident c'est renverser involontairement sa cuillère de soupe, ça c'est un accident ! Mais prendre les objets moldus ramenés par votre père et vous en servir pour suspendre votre petit-frère au plafond, ça ce N'EST PAS UN ACCIDENT ! ****»**


	49. Chauve-souris

**CHAUVE-SOURIS**

195 mots

Severus n'avait ignoré aucun des surnoms que ses élèves lui avaient attribués : le bâtard graisseux, la chauve-souris des cachots… parmi d'autres tout autant fleuris. Mais il n'y avait pas réagit, ça n'aurait servit à rien. Il ne cherchait pas à être aimé de ses élèves de toutes façons. Plus il était détesté, plus sa couverture était efficace.

Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que Potter était là à ses côtés à essayer de le sauver d'une mort certaine ? Pourquoi ce jeune homme de qui il avait voulu se faire détester semblait affecté par son sort ?

Pour la première fois Severus se permis de le regarder réellement. Pendant toutes ses années, il avait toujours vu James en lui, son adversaire, celui qui avait pris le cœur de celle qu'il aimait. Il avait toujours refusé de le voir comme le fils de Lili, mais en ce jour il ne voulait plus le cacher. Il ne voulait plus le lui cacher : il aimait ce gamin depuis sa naissance. Il l'aimait comme un parrain qui aurait promis de veiller sur lui.

Alors il laissa couler ses larmes, celles-ci étaient remplies de souvenirs, de celui qu'il était réellement.


	50. Sorcière

**SORCIÈRE**

120 mots

Deux ombres se faufilent dans la nuit. Discrètement, chuchotant que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, passant de zone d'ombre en zone d'ombre, évitant la lumière. Sur le qui-vive elles frappent à une porte, attendant impatiemment que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Après des secondes qui leur semblent être des heures, la porte s'ouvre sur Severus Rogue. Il leur lance un regard suspicieux mais invite les deux sorcières à entrer. Une blonde tendue, stressée, attendant clairement quelque chose de cette rencontre. L'autre, brune, la folie au fond des yeux semblae agacée d'être dans la maison du Maître de potions.

Leur désaccord est évident alors que les sentiments de Severus restent inaccessibles. L'homme attend qu'elles expliquent leur présence chez lui même s'il s'en doute déjà…


	51. Biberon

**BIBERON**

123 mots

Molly était assise dans son canapé, les larmes aux yeux. Dans ses bras gigotait Fred junior, bébé d'un mois à peine qui attendait impatiemment que George apporte le biberon. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle était grand-mère et encore moins la première fois qu'elle allait donner un biberon mais ce jour-là avait quelque chose de particulier. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver son Fred au même âge… il lui ressemblait tellement.

Machinalement elle tourna la tête vers son horloge, son cœur se serra comme à chaque fois. L'aiguille de Fred avait été retirée et encadrée par George, elle était maintenant en dessous de l'horloge alors qu'une aiguille pour bébé Fred avait été ajoutée comme pour tous les nouveaux membres de la famille.


	52. Défi

**DEFI**

159 mots

Fred et George s'étaient lancé un défi : celui de subtiliser un ingrédient, n'importe lequel, dans la salle de potions et de créer quelque chose de marrant avec. Mais bien sûr, ils se firent prendre. A peine avaient-ils posé la main sur un bocal que la voix du professeur Rogue retentissait derrière eux.

« **Les jumeaux Weasley. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes là ? **»

Les jeunes hommes, plus amusés que terrifiés tentèrent de trouver une explication.

« **C'est à dire professeur… »**

**« ...que même si nos notes… »**

**« ...ne montrent pas notre... »**

**« ...motivation… »**

**« ...nous adorons les potions… »**

**« ...et voulons essayer de… »**

**« ...rattraper notre retard... **»

Dirent-ils avec des visages angéliques qui ne trompaient personne et surtout pas le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

« **Eh bien vous serez contents d'apprendre que vous pourrez travailler à votre retard en retenue, tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine. **»


	53. Bras, Avenir, Victoire, Boîte

**BRAS**

102 mots

Harry reprit son souffle, les yeux fermés. Enfin il pouvait se reposer. Le mage était mort et son amour était vivant. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, les entraînant tous deux au sol. Il était si fatigué mais heureux, serein, son amour était vivant, la guerre était finie, il pouvait s'arrêter. Il sentit les bras le secouer, sa voix l'appeler mais il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Les cris se firent de plus en plus lointains, les bras de plus en plus confortables, ce qui l'entourait de plus en plus noir. Harry sourit, enfin, il allait pouvoir se reposer.

* * *

**AVENIR**

172 mots

Harry avait réussit. Il avait tué Voldemort. Blaise courrait vers le lieu de leur duel, ignorant les mangemorts en fuite comme ses amis survivants. Soudain, il le vit. Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant quand leurs regards se croisèrent et avança vers lui en titubant. Blaise l'attira dans ses bras, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

Mais son soulagement se transforma rapidement en angoisse. Harry ferma les yeux et son souffle se fit de plus en plus faible.

« **Harry ! Ouvre les yeux ! Réponds-moi ! Harry ! Harry ! **» Cria Blaise d'une voix de plus en plus forte, désespéré à l'idée de perdre son amour. Mais Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Son souffle s'éteignait.

« **Venez m'aider ! Au secours ! Il va mourir ! Aidez-moi !** » Hurla Blaise en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Pleurant et criant à l'aide, il tituba jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh le rejoigne.

« **C'est trop tard**. » Dit-elle.

Blaise s'écroula au sol, anéanti. Il ne voulait pas d'un avenir sans Harry.

* * *

**VICTOIRE**

142 mots

Tout le monde pleurait. Chacun avait perdu un ami, un parent, un proche… ou tous ceux-là à la fois. La victoire avait un goût amer. Trop de morts étaient à déplorer. Trop de blessés risquaient encore d'allonger la liste.

Ron et Hermione pleuraient avec Blaise. Lui avait perdu l'être aimé, eux leur meilleur ami.

Certes le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus mais le tarif avait été trop élevé. Harry était inanimé dans les bras du noir, effondré, abattu par sa peine. Son corps vivait mais plus son âme. Son cœur s'était brisé en de milliers de petits morceaux. La vie lui avait arraché son âme sœur et lui voulait le rejoindre…

Autour d'eux des centaines de corps sans vie, sans peine. Il voulait les rejoindre mais Ron et Hermione le retenaient à la vie.

Mais quelle vie l'attendait maintenant ?

* * *

**BOÎTE**

185 mots

Blaise se rendit dans une des chambres privées de la boîte de strip-teases où il se trouvait, bourré… comme presque toutes les semaines depuis l'enterrement de son amour.

Un strip-teaser, petit, mince mais musclé, des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs en bataille entra sur une musique langoureuse. Blaise sentit son cœur revivre.

« **Harry.** » souffla-t-il, oubliant le jeune homme en face de lui pour visualiser les traits de son ange partit trop tôt.

Le jeune homme, nu à la fin de la danse s'avança vers Blaise pour le déshabiller à son tour. Une fois nu, le noir allongea le jeune homme sur le divan de la pièce. Il le prépara rapidement et s'enfonça en lui, chuchotant « **Harry **» en même temps.

« **Mmm oui… baise-moi**. » lui répondit le jeune homme que Blaise voyait avec les traits de Harry. Il ne se le fit pas redire, criant de plus en plus fort le nom de son amour jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance.

Là, alors que la pression redescendait, le jeune homme perdit les traits de Harry. Blaise s'effondra en sanglots, ne voyant pas le jeune homme partir.


	54. Couverture

**COUVERTURE**

115 mots

Drago tremblait sous ses couvertures. Il tremblait de froid, d'horreur, de dégoût, de douleur… Il avait cru qu'il saurait être fort pour ses parents, qu'il arriverait à racheter les erreurs de son père devant leur maître mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne croyait pas aux idéologies de ce psychopathe. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Il entendait encore et encore les cris de souffrance des prisonniers du Seigneur que les mangemorts torturaient chez lui, l'obligeant à regarder, à apprendre… Drago ne voulait pas apprendre ça. Il ne voulait pas souffrir des personnes.

Jusqu'à présent il n'avait eu qu'à regarder mais il savait que bientôt il devrait faire ses preuves : torturer, tuer...


	55. Tourmente

**TOURMENTE**

Harry Potter _ 187 mots

Drago ne supportait plus ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait durant la guerre. Pourtant il avait été innocenté. Potter avait témoigné en sa faveur, disant qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en ne relevant pas son identité à sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. En insistant sur le fait qu'il s'était battu contre les mangemorts.

Mais ce que Drago voyait était qu'il avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore. Il avait commencé la bataille du côté des mangemorts, ce n'était qu'au cœur de la tourmente, alors que la salle sur demande brûlait, alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait mourir brûlé, quand Potter l'avait sauvé qu'il avait compris son erreur. Mais dès qu'il avait cru Voldemort gagnant, il avait à nouveau changé de camps, puis ils avaient pris la fuite avec ses parents.

Il s'en voulait, il se trouvait lâche, sans valeur. Il était une merde comparé à Potter.

Et même là, en haut de la tour la plus haute du manoir Malefoy, il hésitait. Il voulait vraiment en finir. Il ne pouvait plus se regarder dans un miroir. Mais même ça, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de le faire.


	56. Lac

**LAC**

Harry Potter _ 171 mots

Drago était assis devant le lac noir. C'était le moment pour lui de faire un choix : aider Potter et trahir Lord Voldemort ou tuer Dumbledore et s'agenouiller devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

S'il faisait le premier choix, sa mère risquait d'être torturée voir tuée par leur maître. Son père serait plus ou moins protégé tant qu'il serait à Azkaban… si aucun autre mangemort n'essayait de le tuer de l'intérieur de la prison. Dans tous les cas, sa vie serait mise en jeu dès qu'il sortirait, ce qui arriverait probablement. Sans compter tous les mangemorts à l'école et en dehors qui voudraient se faire bien voir du maître et tenteraient de le capturer pour l'amener devant lui.

S'il tentait de tuer Dumbledore, il irait à l'encontre de ses convictions, de ce qu'il était. Il n'était pas mauvais, il ne voulait blesser personne et encore moins tuer le directeur. De plus, il était une personne fière, il ne voulait pas se prosterner devant quiconque.

Mais il aimait ses parents… Que faire ?


	57. Tasse

**Tasse**

Harry Potter _ 112 mots

Assis sous sa véranda, les yeux perdus dans le paysage enneigé de Roumanie, une tasse de café fumante dans la main, Charlie appréciait le calme de son environnement… Calme qui allait être chassé de chez lui dans moins d'une heure.

Dans moins d'une heure sa famille arriverait pour fêter noël. Avec eux arriveraient pour quelques jours l'amour, les rires, la bonne humeur, la chamaillerie et les bonnes histoires.

Le jeune homme avait hâte, il aimait sa famille et son agitation, mais il savait déjà qu'il aimerait aussi retrouver son calme après leur passage. Son calme, sa solitude, ses dragons… mais aussi le petit vide dans son coeur créé par l'absence des siens.


	58. Wagon

**Wagon**

Harry Potter _ 143 mots

Lorsque Harry annonça à Ron que Ginny et lui étaient séparés ce dernier en tomba des nues.

"**Comment ça ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre vous ? Vous vouliez vous marier et avoir des enfants ! Comment tout cela a pu changer si vite ?**"

Harry regarda son meilleur ami dépité, puis Hermione qui avait l'air tout autant désespérée que lui.

"**Ron ce n'est pas nouveau que les choses ne vont plus entre eux...**"

"**Oh bah mince, j'ai loupé un wagon moi !**"

S'exclama le rouquin en se demandant comment il avait pu louper une information aussi importante.

"**Ce n'est pas un wagon que tu as loupé Ron mais tout le train là !**"

Ce moqua gentiment Hermione. Les deux garçons la regardèrent un instant et tous trois explosèrent de rire. Ca leur fit du bien de rire alors que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe depuis quelques instants.


	59. Zeste

**ZESTE**

Harry Potter _ 132 mots

Severus était très concentré. Il ne devait ajouter qu'un zeste de racine de mandragore à sa potion s'il voulait la réussir… et surtout s'il ne voulait pas la rater ! Une explosion résulterait certainement d'un ajout trop important.

Il leva sa main au dessus du chaudron bouillonnant et laissa tomber…

La cloche de son bureau retentit et Severus sursauta. Trop de mandragore tomba dans la potion. Le professeur eut juste le temps de conjurer un bouclier avant que son chaudron n'explose. Le sol et les murs se creusèrent là ou le liquide était tombé. Un trou dans la porte se forma et Severus découvrit Albus Dumbledore de l'autre côté, un bocal de bonbons au citron à la main ?

"**Un bonbon ?**" demanda le vieil homme.

Severus se demanda si l'homme était réellement un génie…


	60. Allumettes

**Allumettes**

Harry Potter _ 173 mots

La petite fille jouant dans la rue était crasseuse. De la boue et de la suie maculaient sa peau et ses vêtements. Pieds nus, vêtue d'une robe en lambeaux elle ne s'occupait pas du monde autour d'elle. L'allée des embrumes était remplie d'enfants livrés à eux-mêmes comme elle. Il y avait, bien sûr, plus d'adultes que d'enfants mais personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Elle fut donc surprise lorsqu'un homme blond aux yeux gris s'arrêta à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il la salua, elle prit peur et un feu embrasa la tige de fer avec laquelle elle jouait comme si cela avait été une allumette.

"**Ta magie est puissante. Où sont tes parents ?**" Dit l'homme en éteignant le feu.

La gamine tourna la tête vers une maison à la porte fermée dont s'élevaient des cris parfaitement identifiables. L'homme acquiesça.

"**Si tu veux bien je vais attendre qu'ils soient disponibles avec toi.**"

La petite fille haussa les épaules.

"**Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimerais aller à Poudlard ?**"

Les yeux de la gamine se mirent à pétiller d'excitation.


	61. Banane

**Banane**

Harry Potter _ 180 mots

Ron regardait avec suspicions la carte que lui avait donné Harry. Elle était censée l'aider à se diriger dans le Londres moldu jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami. Ron rouspéta encore une fois après le brun qui avait décidé de s'éloigner du monde magique pour ne plus être importuné à tout bout de champ. Mais il avait tellement été catégorique dans sa décision qu'il avait refusé d'autoriser le transplanage chez lui.

Ron était donc à la sortie de la zone de transplanage et essayait de comprendre cette fichue carte lorsque Hermione arriva derrière lui !

"**Tu la tiens à l'envers banane !**" Lui dit-elle amusée et absolument pas surprise que le jeune homme ne sache pas s'en servir.

"**Aller, suis-moi !**" Ajouta-t-elle théâtralement, faisant semblant que cet acte lui coûtait mais qu'elle se sacrifiait pour lui dans son immense bonté.

Tous deux se regardèrent deux secondes puis explosèrent de rire avant de s'enlacer. Ca leur faisait un bien fou de se retrouver, ils étaient restés trop longtemps sans se voir. Maintenant ils avaient hâte de retrouver Harry pour que cette soirée puisse enfin commencer.


	62. Jumeau

**Jumeau**

Harry Potter _ 186 mots

Charlie regardait ses nouveaux petits frères avec intérêt. Fred et George étaient nés depuis une semaine et venaient tout juste de rentrer à la maison avec leur maman. Le petit garçon de six ans trouvait ça déjà étrange que maman ait ramené deux bébés cette fois alors que toutes les fois précédentes il n'y en avait eu qu'un. Mais chose encore plus étrange il ne savait pas qui était qui. Il avait toujours su différencier ses autres frères Bill et Perçy, alors pourquoi là non ?

**"Papa, pourquoi il y a deux bébés pareils ?**" Demanda-t-il finalement en chuchotant. Il ne voulait surtout pas les réveiller et les faire pleurer.

"**Parce qu'ils sont jumeaux, ils ont tous les deux grandi ensemble dans le ventre de maman.**"

Charlie réfléchit très fort mais ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient pareils.

"**Mais pourquoi maman elle a fait deux fois le même ?**"

Arthur le regarda un instant avant de répondre.

"**Viens, je vais chercher un livre et t'expliquer dans ta chambre.**"

Deux heures plus tard, après un nombre incalculable de "**et pourquoi ?**" Arthur abandonna d'expliquer à son second fils.


	63. Image spéciale Halloween

**Image 2**

Harry Potter _ 186 mots

Draco avançait à travers les rues du petit village moldu où il avait élu domicile depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter d'être molesté par les sorciers. Il s'était habitué à la tranquillité du lieu mais ce soir quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était les décorations pour Halloween sur les maisons, les citrouilles aux visages menaçants sur les trottoirs ou quelque chose d'inquiétant dans l'air, mais il avait peur. il se sentait observé, suivi.

Il tourna à l'angle d'une maison biscornue et eut l'impression que l'arbre du jardin se tournait vers lui pour le suivre. Il accéléra, voulant retrouver la sécurité de sa maison. Il se saisit de sa baguette qui ne le quittait jamais même s'il ne s'en était pas servi depuis le début de son exil.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en vue de sa porte il remarqua dessus les lettres rouges R.I.P. Son sang se glaça. Il s'arrêta. Erreur. Des ombres bougèrent, se rapprochèrent. "_Mangemort_" chuchotèrent-elles avant de se ruer vers lui.

Un hurlement de terreur retentit dans le petit village moldu.


End file.
